The 12 Months of Christmas
by bugreid
Summary: Mal gives Natara a very unusual Christmas gift. Expect fluffiness and Maltara. (Yes, I know the summary sounds boring but please read it!)


**Hello everyone! I am back! And… I don't have that much to say, really. I can't think of anything other than, "Well, geez. It's been a long time since I've uploaded anything on here," and I'm truly sorry for that! Life keeps ya busy, ya know? Especially basketball and other sports. Hee hee…. Anyways, if you're confused with the main idea of this story, then look at my author's note at the end. It will explain everything.**

**And yes, it already is past Christmas. But, I had a late start with this story and I'm sorry! School has been keeping me busy and all through Christmas break I had something to do every day. So sorry and I hope you don't mind a "Christmas" story after Christmas! **

**Anyways, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I know that I did! I got a new puppy! Her name is Bonnie Blue (after my dog, Clyde, that died this past summer) and she is a black Labrador. She's also a tiny little devil! She bites and chews on EVERYTHING! But we all love her to death… Even though our favorite time to spend with her is when she's sleeping. **

**Also, this cute little story is based off of my sister and her boyfriend. My sister is actually doing this same thing to her boyfriend this year as his Christmas gift. They're so sweet to each other!**

**This story is set exactly three days after my last Christmas story (**_**All I Want for Christmas Is You**_**)**** on **_**What You'll Do For the One You Love**_** so if you haven't read that yet, then go ahead and do so!**

**The 12 Months of Christmas**

_**Prologue**_

_***Natara's P.O.V.***_

_December 27, 2013_

"Mal?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

I immediately smiled as if it were a reflex.

Ever since Mal and I had officially become a couple a few days ago, he had been purposefully giving me cute pet nicknames. Why, you ask? I really don't know. I suspected it was because everyone saw me as a tough FBI agent and he received joy upon watching people's faces as he called me these sweet nicknames just because he was my boyfriend and he was allowed to do it… I don't really know. Mal logic, I'm assuming.

"Remind me again why we're having Christmas at your apartment three days _after_ Christmas?"

"Like I've said before-" he said, opening up the precinct door for me as we exited the station. "We're having Christmas a little later than normal because, as you already know, we just officially got together on Christmas Eve and that's too short of a time from Christmas Eve to Christmas to get you a good Christmas present. See, I had this one idea in mind of something that I could get you but we weren't dating then so I dropped the idea. But, now that we are dating, I can still get it for you!" he smiled as if he had just won the lottery.

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm still slightly confused here…"

He sighed as if he were tired of explaining it to me. "I wanted to get you something special now that we're together and I didn't have enough time to get it the day after we got together so I'm making you wait three days after the actual date of Christmas so I can get it all together!" he explained to me in a rush.

I giggled. "Do you know how many times you just said the word 'together?'

He rolled his eyes, smirking slightly. "Oh, hush."

"So… how much longer do I have to wait?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Well…" He pondered it for a moment. "I'm almost finished with it. I'm going tomorrow afternoon to get the rest of it so I should have it ready by tomorrow night!" he exclaimed, happily.

"What are you doing? Building me a mountain made of toothpicks?" I joked.

His eyes suddenly saddened and a look of pure innocence appeared on his face. "How'd you know?" he pouted.

I started, confused. "What? You're actually giving that to me?" I asked, bewildered.

He burst out laughing. "No! I'm just kidding!"

I blew out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!"

He laughed and slightly flicked my nose with his hand. "You're so cute when you're confused."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"But seriously, nah, my present is so much better than a toothpick mountain," he smirked, draping an arm across my shoulders.

"Whatever you say, 'honey.'" I teased.

_**~CoD~**_

_December 28, 2013_

_10:47 P.M._

After Mal and I had eaten our 'not-so-Christmas' dinner and had watched a cheesy Christmas movie, he decided that we would open gifts. Soon after, I walked down to my car to retrieve Mal's Christmas presents. I didn't bring them in earlier because I knew that Mal liked to snoop and try to sneak a peek inside his presents to see what they were. I swear, sometimes he acted just like a kid.

Anyways, while I walked down to my car, Mal retrieved my presents from somewhere in his apartment.

I reentered his place, carrying armfuls of wrapped gifts, and set them down next to his short plastic Christmas tree that Denni and I made him get last year.

I sat on the couch and waited until he appeared looking the same that I did a few seconds before. After placing them on the ground, he sat on the floor in front of the presents, staring at me intently and patting the space beside him for me to come sit.

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. Since when do adults sit on floors instead of comfy couches? I swear Mal was just like a kid! The grin that he gave me in return for sitting beside him on the ground was worth it, though.

"Alright, honey. You first!" he exclaimed, excitedly, gesturing to the large amount of presents for me.

My mouth dropped open. "All of these are for me?"

"Well, most of them, actually. Three are for Neha and your parents," he smiled.

I shook my head. I just couldn't believe it… "You really do go all out, huh?"

"I-I guess I do! Now, dig in!"

I immediately grabbed the biggest bag that I could find and pulled it in front of me. Just as I was about to open it, he took it away from me, sliding it beside him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he scolded. "This one is your last present that you're gonna open."

I pouted at him. Well, now I was curious!

"Just pick another one!" he nodded at the pile.

I put my hand out and picked the first one that I touched. It was a Christmas decorated bag with a large green bow taped to the side of it. Mal watched me intently as I tossed away the paper and looked in it. Inside were two large candles. My face lit up in excitement. They couldn't be… But were they? I took them both out to see that they were, in fact, my two favorite types of scented candles. Cinnamon Stick and French Vanilla. I quickly screwed the top off and took a whiff. I smiled and looked up at Mal.

"I love it. Thank you."

He nodded. "You're very welcome." He winked at me.

I gingerly put the candles back in the bag and slid the present over.

"Alright. Now it's your turn," I nodded at the presents.

"But I'm just as content sitting here watching you open your presents…" he smiled lazily at me.

"Open your presents, Mal," I commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted me before grabbing a small wrapped box and opening it.

As he took out the expensive watch that I had given to him, his face turned into complete surprise as he looked up at me in disbelief.

"N-Nat, I… Wh… I… I don't know what to say…" He stuttered.

I smiled at him and silenced him. "Just say 'thank you.'"

"Nat, this is too much. I-I can't take this."

"Yes you can and you will. You can't give it back because I can't take it back now!" I exclaimed.

"But, baby, I can't-"

"Just say 'thank you!'" I said, exasperated.

He smiled at me, slightly amused. "Fine... Thank you. I-I love it."

I smiled back at him. "You're welcome!"

"Okay, now it's time for your next present!"

The next thirty minutes consisted of opening presents, laughing at the presents, refusing to take expensive gifts, and eventually accepting them.

Mal laughed. "You got me dress shirts?"

"Yes I did! And in different colors, too! I'm tired of seeing you wear that blue one!" I exclaimed, making him chuckle.

Next, it was my turn to laugh as I unwrapped a thick book with the title _How to Know if You Are Psychic_.

"I found it in the store and I just had to get it for you! I couldn't help myself!" Mal exclaimed, laughing at the book.

…

Mal smiled warmly as he gently unwrapped the picture frame that I had given him. The frame consisted of a picture of Mal and me from earlier times. Amy had just gotten a new camera for her birthday and she wanted to try it out. As Mal and I walked down there, she begged us to let her take a picture of us. I had just smiled normally while Mal, being the show-off that he is, wrapped his arms around me (as if we were together) and smiled brightly. Surprisingly, it was actually a good picture of us.

…..

I gawked as I opened the lid of the black velvet jewelry box. Inside was probably the most gorgeous necklace I've ever seen. I looked up at Mal in shock to see him staring at me intently.

"Now, if you don't like it, I can always take it back and get you another o-"Mal started before I interrupted him by throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you so much!" I squealed, pressing my lips briefly against his.

He smiled and kissed me back, before pulling away and saying, "Anything for my girl!"

…..

"What…" he said, slowly, looking quite surprised. "-is this?" he looked up at me.

I stifled my giggle and looked at him seriously. "Mal, it's a Blankeez! You know, kind of like the Snuggie, but it can cover up to 8 people!" I said, excitedly.

He looked up to see if I was actually serious. "You mean a blanket with sleeves?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Yes! But this one can cover an entire SUV! Don't you love it?!" I asked, smiling widely.

"Uh…." He said, looking quite uncomfortable.

Mal and I were watching TV the other day when a Snuggie commercial came on. Mal had sat there and complained about how stupid of an invention that was and he questioned why anyone would ever buy it. Imagine my joy when I was shopping the other day and saw a Blankeez prank gift box! I knew I just had to get it to play a prank on him!

"Y-Yeah! This is great, sweetheart. It's just… Lovely!" he said, faking excitement for me so I wouldn't feel bad.

"Look, Mal! We can both cover up with it! It has one sleeve on each end! I can get a sleeve and you can get a sleeve and we can do couples laundry or go bike riding together!" I said, pointing and reading the box.

"Uh… Yeah! That sounds… Awesome! Um… Thank you… I... I love it…" he said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he tried to think of something to say.

"Come on! Open it! I wanna see what it looks like!" I shrieked.

He gave me an awkward, half smile before pulling the tape off and opening it. He reached his hand inside and pulled out a blanket.

"What the…" he said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

He unfolded the gift to see not a Blankeez but a blanket with his favorite football team's logo on it.

"This isn't a Blankeez!" he exclaimed, still looking confused.

I then burst out laughing. "It was a prank, Mal! I didn't actually get you a Blankeez…"

He sighed in relief, a smile spreading back on his face. "Thank God! I actually thought that you got me one of those God-forsaken things!" he laughed with relief.

I giggled as he kissed me on the cheek. "You little prankster…" he murmured.

"You know me!" I giggled, smiling brightly.

By midnight, we had finally finished opening presents, which consisted of me getting several pieces of jewelry, shoes galore, perfume, the first complete season of _Criminal Minds _(I'll admit, it was quite funny when he told me that I didn't really need to watch this because I already knew how a criminal's mind worked…) and a bunch of other stuff while Mal got a new jacket, a new wallet, all 10 seasons of his favorite crime show, _C.S.I. Miami _and more.

Just as I began to stand up and start collecting the torn open boxes and wrapping paper from the ground to throw away, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back on the floor.

"Hey-!" I exclaimed as I landed back on my behind.

"Sorry-"he apologized sheepishly. "But you forgot a present!" he said, taking the large bag out from behind him.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" I exclaimed as he slid the bag in front of me.

He watched eagerly as I untied the strings on the bag, a wide smile plastered on his face.

I tossed aside the colorful paper in the bag and looked inside to see….

An envelope.

I looked up at him, a puzzled look on my face.

He nodded his head towards the bag, still with that adorable smile on his face.

"Go on… Open it," he urged me.

I reached into the bag and brought out the envelope. On the front, written in Mal's messy handwriting, were the words, '_My Love'._

I smiled at him teasingly before asking, "You really do like this nickname thing, don't you?"

He smiled embarrassingly. "It becomes a habit…"

I chuckled as I turned the envelope over and ripped it open.

I took out the letter and started to read it.

_My Dear Princess Williams,_

_These past two years that I've known you have been great but these past four days that we've been together have been the best four days of my life. I honestly can say that I am now the luckiest guy in the whole world. We've known each other for about two years and it seems that I already know everything about you, but I want to know so much more! I want to know what your favorite hobby is and what color your eyes get when you're angry and what your favorite sport is and just everything! I want to spend time with you. I want to get to know 'Special Agent' Natara Williams inside and out… So, how do people get to know each other more? A date! So, baby, I had an idea… Let's go on a date! Well, dates, that is…_

_Anyways, so you're big Christmas present might be a little confusing but I'm going to explain it as much as I can in this letter. This is a year-long present. On a specific day every month, I will take you out on a fun date so we can get to know each other better, if that's even possible. I've already bought tickets and planned all of these dates out so you can't say no. This is going to be a fun way to hang out with each other, excluding the time we're together at work. So… Basically I'm giving you the 12 months of Christmas! One Christmas present (date) every month! _

_I really hope you like this idea and have fun on our year-long dates. I love you, sweetheart!_

_Love,  
>Your Choirboy<em>

I looked up from the envelope in shock. Mal looked back at me, waiting for a reaction.

I was silent for a minute as I tried to say something, but nothing would come to mind. Doubt clouded his handsome features at my silence.

"I mean, if you don't like it, then we can always do something el-" he started before I cut him off by pouncing on him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. "Mal, this is amazing! I love this idea so much! It's going to be so much fun!"

He chuckled and hugged me back, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I pulled away and pressed my lips against his. He seemed surprised at first as he didn't do anything for a few seconds before he kissed me back.

After kissing for about thirty seconds, I pulled away from him, making him groan in frustration.

"I love you!" I chirped.

He was taken by surprise yet again, his eyes widening slightly, before he smiled and lightly pecked me on the lips. "I love you too."

I leaned back, so I was not sitting on top of him, and sat back down to my original position.

"So… What dates are we going on?" I grinned at him.

"Ah, ah, ah," he wagged his finger at me. "That's a surprise!"

"But, Maaaaal!" I whined.

"Nope! I'm not telling! You'll find out when we get there!"

"But I wanna know nowwww!" I complained and pouted at him.

"Nuh-uh!" he shook his head. "Your puppy pout isn't going to work this time! I'm not going to give in! I'm keeping it a secret! You're not going to find out until the day of the date!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Fiiiiiine," I gave in.

He grinned at me in success.

"Mal, this is a great idea!" I bragged on him.

"Great idea? This is my ulterior motive! Now you can't break up with me for a whole year or you will never know what the other dates are!" he laughed evilly. "This is the perfect way to make sure someone doesn't break up with you."

I giggled and slightly nodded my head. Well, he was right…

"Alright!" he said, slapping his knees to make sure I was paying attention before standing up. As he talked, he held his hand out for me and helped me up. "Time to finish off our Christmas with one last cheesy Christmas movie while we cuddle and drink hot chocolate like the cute couple that we are!"

And that's exactly what we did.

**And that's the end of your prologue, folks! I know, it's short and boring and I could've explained it better, but this is just the prologue and it's almost three in the morning. I promise it will get better with every chapter.**

**Anyways, so if you didn't get the gift idea the first time, I'll explain it again.  
>Mal has planned 12 dates with Natara as her Christmas gift. One date each month.<br>Example:  
>Mal will bring Natara to … on a day in January.<br>Mal is going to take Natara to ….. on one day in February.  
>And so on, and so forth. <strong>

**I'm going to try to upload the chapter of the month in the same month that we are experiencing. So basically, I'll upload their January date sometime this month. I'll upload their August date in August and with all of the other months. I don't know exactly if this is going to work and if I'll be on time (because of school) but I'm going to try! Be prepared for one chapter every single month this year! And yes, I know that I'm already late with the prologue but oh well! I hope you guys don't mind too much! **

**For those of you that don't know, a prank gift box is just a large, empty box with an advertisement on it, advertising something ridiculous to make the person believe that you actually got that item for them. Then, you just put another present into the box to trick them! **

**Also, I am not trying to offend anybody who loves Snuggies. I own one myself. I just imagined what Mal would say about them and wrote it down.**

**On a final note…**

_**Merry (late) Christmas and Happy (late) New Year! **_


End file.
